La grisaille ne reste pas toujours grisaille
by Namuria
Summary: Prisonnier. A jamais. Sa liberté était mise sous clé.Que lui restait-il ?Hormis la froideur perforante de la prison de Nantes ? Seul,il l'était terriblement.Du moins le croyait-il.Même derrière l'opulente masse grisâtre de la solitude se cache l'inattendu


_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! _

_J'espère que vos tympans sont friands de mélodies bretonnes car c'est avec cette sulfureuse musique que je vais vous conter mon récit._

_Voici le lien du virevoltant morceau **Les Prisons de Nantes** du groupe Tri Yann : watch?v=odQMZULheCw_ _(c'est un lien youtube)_

_Juste avant de lire le texte, je vous mets le résumé complet.  
_

_Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à l'auteur respectif. De même pour le titre Les Prisons de Nantes, du groupe Tri Yann.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

Prisonnier. À jamais. Dans une geôle épineuse. Sa liberté était mise sous clé. Que lui restait-il ? Hormis le pâle silence ? Et la froideur perforante de la prison de Nantes ?

Rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Plus de chaleur humaine. Plus d'existence.

Seul, il l'était terriblement.

Du moins, le croyait-il.

Même derrière l'opulente masse grisâtre de la solitude se cache l'inattendu.

Qui sait de quoi sera fait le lendemain ?

Sûrement pas Grey qui, noyé dans un abysse lointain et infini, a vu sa vie dégringoler.

À tout jamais.

* * *

**La grisaille ne reste pas toujours grisaille ; elle se change en couleur, parfois**

_**Dans les prisons de Nantes**_

Une chatoyante boule solaire s'éclaboussait d'une rare violence sur des barreaux poisseux. Son éclat si incandescent en venait presque à rôtir les quelques restes de moisissures s'y trouvant. Scotché au sommet de cet étendu ciel azur, le soleil régnait en maître absolu et le faisait consciemment sentir. En ce début d'été, chacun, que ce soit la végétation, les animaux ou encore l'homme, se pliait sous le poids déchirant de la chaleur. La sueur dégoulinait avec une affolante rapidité tandis que les plantes périssaient, assoiffées. Sortir de chez soi revenait à voir sa peau laiteuse prendre un splendide teint cramoisi, comme si la partie du corps exposée était marquée aux fers. L'ombre bienveillante des arbres devenait alors un luxe qu'on ne cessait de convoiter. Rien n'était plus précieux et jouissant qu'un coup de vent glacial ou qu'une douche d'une fulgurante fraîcheur. Cette canicule accablait tout autant qu'épuisait. Jamais les rayons solaires n'étincelaient avec une telle fureur. Était-ce le fruit d'une sombre animosité ? Ou même d'une corrosive vengeance de la part de l'unique astre arrondi ? Des questions qui, en ce jour transpercé de luminosité, tambourinaient avec persistance dans l'esprit de chaque être.

_**Dans les prisons de Nantes**_

Chaque être ? Non.

_**Y'avait un prisonnier**_

Un regard vide nimbait ses pupilles. Il fixait un point au loin. Un calme religieux, presque morbide, l'aplatissait. Aucun son ne perçait les murs monotones de sa cage. Seul les harassants rayons du soleil s'introduisaient dans cette antre solitaire. Tout autour de lui ne subsistait qu'une terre maculée et souillée par le temps. Des blocs de pierres vieillis étaient ses murs, son toit et son logis. Suivant les saisons, la végétation s'invitait. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de misérables duvets d'herbe, la grisaille s'effaçait derrière un pétillant vert foncé. Cette unique flore parvenait à éroder pendant un court instant la morosité incrustée dans ces murs incassables. C'était appréciable, même indispensable d'apercevoir encore quelque chose de l'extérieur. Ici, dans cette geôle, rien ne sortait ou ne rentrait. Coupé du monde, il l'était sans conteste. Parfois, ses yeux se fermaient et alors n'était ressenti qu'un vide brutal, froid. Pensées, interrogations, émotions, tout se brisait à l'instant où l'esprit se plongeait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le temps alors s'estompait. Pas de passé. Ni même de futur. Et le présent, lui, s'oubliait. Dans ces moments d'inexistence, il avait l'impression d'être porté par un rêve. Un songe qu'il prenait toujours en route mais qui jamais n'avait de début et de fin. Et quand, trop accablé par cette fervente confusion, il ouvrait à nouveau les yeux, sa gorge se nouait.

_**Y'avait un prisonnier**_

Ce sol poisseux, ces cinq mètres carrés, cette acerbe humidité ainsi que cette oppressante fraîcheur du vent entaillaient si furieusement sa chair qu'il lui était impossible de croire tout ceci irréel. La réalité le fouettait et le lacerait d'une façon jubilatoire. Un véritable pantin, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Son marionnettiste : Natsu Le Persifleur, un être dont la vilenie dépassait l'entendement. Cet homme méprisait chaque individu, quel qui puisse être. Il n'avait aucun scrupule. La pitié ? Il vomissait dessus. Tout comme la compassion. Ses desseins ne brillaient que par son laminant égocentrisme. Seul comptait et devait être chéri ses uniques intérêts. À la solde du Roi, tout lui semblait permis. Oser chuchoter une quelconque remarque à son sujet et vous finissiez l'œil au beurre noir. Contester ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses ordres ou ses idées et vos rations de nourritures devenaient chimériques. Toutefois, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout était sans nul doute d'avoir en face de lui quelqu'un qui se montrait supérieur, voire même meilleur que lui. Il suffisait d'un geste, d'une phrase, d'un regard, d'un rien pour que tout bascule. La raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait ici ? Les jeux. Il avait gagné. Mais c'était déjà bien trop pour l'un des fiefs soldats du Roi. L'acte banal prit des proportions gargantuesques et fut même considéré comme une harassante infamie.

_« Rends-moi ce que tu as si vilement gagné, chien ! », explosa le soldat à la coupe orange, les joues aussi furieuses qu'écrevisses._

_Il le regarda perdre toute convenance. La faille était visible comme jamais. Cet individu qui se voulait si puissant et si invulnérable semblait aussi fragile qu'un château de cartes. D'un coup, il le vit d'une façon totalement nouvelle : il n'était plus terrifiant, mais désolant. Ses pupilles ne noyèrent dans ce fiel regard et ce qu'il ressentit à son égard ressembla plus à de la pitié qu'à de l'effroi. _

_« Ce qui se murmure est donc vrai : en plus d'être un pieu joueur, vous êtes un déplorable poltron. » _

_Les mots se déversèrent, innocents. Tel un fleuve se jetant dans la mer, la phrase percuta de plein fouet le mauvais perdant qui, sur le moment, resta figé. Son corps tout comme son regard parurent soudain immobiles. Un choc ; violent, inattendu, impromptu et surtout inhabituel. Il avait eu un choc qui durant plusieurs secondes pétrifia toute réflexion et mouvement. Néanmoins, cet état de léthargie se brisa aussi sec et vint alors l'explosion foudroyante._

_« J'arracherai ta langue pour qu'ainsi ta vaniteuse impudence s'écrase entre mes mains ! »_

_L'animosité qui coulait dans ses mots était telle qu'on avait l'étrange impression de voir des flammes étincelantes surgirent de ses yeux sanguinaires. Son sang-froid, il le perdait inévitablement mais il ne semblait guère s'en préoccuper. En cet instant, l'unique chose qui disposait de son entière attention n'était autre que cet être horripilant et ô combien exécrable : Grey Le Funambule. Connu pour ses spectaculaires acrobaties, le brun avait surtout tendance à ne pas tenir sa langue. Une fâcheuse habitude qui lui valut de nombreuses poursuites houleuses et périlleuses mais dont il ressortait gagnant à tous les coups. Rares ceux qui un jour avaient eu la main mise sur lui. Toujours il s'enfuyait, toujours il disparaissait comme par enchantement. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation et du déguisement. Certains en venaient même à penser qu'il n'était qu'une ombre flottante. Combien de fois l'avait-il pourchassé !? Combien de fois ce guignol des pauvres l'avait ridiculisé !? Rien que d'y penser le mettait en ébullition ; il vouait à cet homme une vénéneuse mésestime. Peu de personnes parvenaient ainsi à éveiller son insidieuse colère et quand bien même certains y réussissaient, ils n'en retiraient aucune fierté, seulement une vive et lancinante frayeur. Une épouvante qui les pétrifiait, les glaçait et les dévorait à petit feu. Quoi de plus pratique qu'une délicieuse dose de bestialité pour asservir le plus fermement possible les chiens ? Une recette de main de maître dont l'efficacité n'était plus du tout à prouver. Mais, la perfection était un mythe puéril et cela Natsu le comprit trop vite avec Grey Le Funambule, un homme qui empêchait sa recette de se réaliser. _

_Tout deux se défiaient du regard. Un voile d'une extrême nervosité planait autour d'eux. Tandis que leurs muscles se compressaient, leur sang pulsait, endiablé. Chacun attendait._

_Plus question d'échouer face à ce lépreux. Plus question de le laisser respirer cet air pur et si divin. _

_Ce fastidieux manège devait prendre fin ; aujourd'hui. _

_Il devait disparaître ; maintenant. _

_« Arrêtez-moi ce gueux. », somma-t-il d'une voix aussi tyrannique qu'une lame._

_Sans crier gare, la troupe de soldat qui accompagnait le tortionnaire se jeta telle une lionne affamée sur l'acrobate qui parvint à esquiver l'assaut. S'en perdre une seule seconde, il s'élança vers la porte de l'auberge. Tout se serait déroulé comme à l'accoutumée s'il n'y avait pas eu le comité d'accueil à la sortie. Bien qu'il avait anticipé la brusque attaque des soldats, il ne s'attendait guère à trouver cinq autres gardes dehors. L'escorte, dans ses souvenirs, se composait d'au maximum six gardes et non dix. Cette fois-ci, il ne put faire grand chose face à ses assaillants qui le capturèrent malgré une farouche opposition. Mains liées, il fut traîné comme un vulgaire sac de patate devant le bourreau. Plusieurs hématomes s'éparpillaient de part en part sur son visage d'ordinaire charmeur. Ne restait que des traces de bosses violacées ou bleutées. L'expression « passer un tabac » illustrait l'état plus qu'amoché du brun ; les soldats n'avaient guère lésiné sur la férocité des coups. D'une poigne ferme, Natsu releva par la tignasse la tête du libertin. Ses yeux enroulés d'une perfide douceur se noyèrent dans ceux acerbes du virtuose. _

_« Il y a deux sortes de gens dans ce monde : les vivants et les morts. Mais toi, misérable chien, tu ne seras rien. Tu croupiras lentement dans un taudis qui gommera ton existence. »_

Les derniers mots avant le trou noir. Une phrase aux lettres frigorifiées qui, chaque jour, résonnait avec une furieuse douleur dans ses tempes. Elle symbolisait la mort de ce pourquoi son corps se mouvait, de ce pourquoi ses poumons inhalaient et expiraient de l'air, ce pourquoi il vivait. Sa liberté venait de lui être arrachée. Il n'y avait plus de quotidien ni même de sens. Tout semblait n'être qu'un brouillard lointain et infini. À chaque levé, un goût âpre se faufilait dans sa bouche. Le temps et la vie défilaient sans lui ; ils ne l'attendaient plus. Isolé, son esprit s'enfermait dans le vide. Épuisées, ses pupilles s'enfonçaient dans l'opacité. À bout de nerf, son corps gisait sur le sol rugueux de sa tombe. Le feu si vif et éblouissant qui pulsait dans ses globules rouges mourait. Peu à peu, sa vivacité autant que sa témérité s'aplatissaient. Ce qui jadis faisait glapir les donzelles s'effaçait derrière un masque inexpressif et sans chaleur.

_**Personne ne vint le vouère**_

Seul, il l'était plus que jamais.

« Grey-sama ! »

Du moins, le croyait-il.

_**Que la fille du geôlier**_

« Grey-sama ! », répéta avec plus de volume cette voix tintée de frivolité.

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Comment, après trois semaines de bagne, quelqu'un pouvait surgir ? Comment, après tant de temps écarté de la réalité, pouvait-on lui redonner une existence en un claquement de doigt ? Quelle vicieuse illusion. Encore une fois, son esprit s'égarait dans de perfides rêves. Quelle pensée naïve, voire saugrenue, que d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant croire que son harassante soif d'espoir s'en était allée. Pitoyable. Même pas capable de se résigner.

« Je vous apporte à manger. », déclara d'un timbre avenant la servante.

La violence avec laquelle il ferma ses pupilles pressa tout autant son anatomie. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Non, non ! L'écouter revenait à succomber, à abdiquer, à s'effondrer. Assez de se laisser noyer dans un puit sans fond et sans lumière. Assez de toujours éprouver ce sentiment d'échec entremêlé de désespoir.

« Je vous en prie, Grey-sama. », supplia celle-ci.

Ce fut de trop : d'un bon, le brun se releva pour se jeter tel un fauve sur les barreaux de sa porte en empoignant le bras de la jeune femme.

« Allez-vous enfin vous taire ! croassa-t-il comme un forcené. Ne voyez-vous pas que je n'en peux plus !? »

Toute sa corrosive amertume qui fut tant réprimée et conservée durant ces vingt uns jours explosa aussi agressivement que l'irruption d'un volcan. La lave se déversait sans aucune retenue ni contrôle.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un mirage, qu'un mensonge de plus dans cet abysse ! »

Ses mots étaient imprégnés d'une incassable vérité. Et son regard, engorgé de morosité, sondait littéralement les pupilles de l'inconnue. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé. Ces phrases ainsi que cette image qui se faisait violence devant elle lui trouaient l'estomac. Il y avait une telle détresse qui vibrait à travers tout ce corps masculin. Son mal, elle le sentait jusque dans sa chair.

« Partez ! Disparaissez !

— Non. »

Réponse claquante qui le déstabilisa. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant ce ton intransigeant qui fractura toute sa hargne, mais son regard. Un regard aussi pénétrant qu'un poignard. Il pouvait y lire une cuisante détermination. Une brûlante lueur, presque torrentueuse, que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Durant un instant, il se replongea dans un passé autrefois orné de cette même assurance attrayante. Des souvenirs plombés de folie. Aujourd'hui, que restait-il hormis cette lancinante mélancolie ? Qu'était devenu le casse-cou le plus charismatique de Nantes ?

Une loque transparente.

« Jubia n'est pas une aberration, ni une utopie. Jubia existe et est venue apporter de la nourriture pour Grey-sama. Regardez. »

De ses délicates mains, la femme aux cheveux azurés fit glisser un plateau composé de quelques collations tel du pain, une soupe ainsi que des pommes de terre. L'acrobate ne daigna jeter un coup d'œil au repas. Il gardait ses yeux posés sur ladite Jubia, la toisant.

Elle était la première à venir. La première à poser son identité. La première qui ne le voyait plus comme une ombre.

_**À la fille du geôlier**_

L'aigreur se disloqua. L'adversité si gloutonne se voûta. Un sentiment si longtemps mort renaquit : la joie. Une joie tout d'abord minuscule qui délicieusement gonfla. Il sentit son corps osciller. Son sang mijotait d'une chaleur nouvelle et pourtant provocante. Quant à son esprit, lui, nageait dans un océan de clarté bienveillant où platitude et brouillard trépassaient.

Pendant un instant, il se sentit de nouveau bien.

Yeux clos, le prisonnier ne pouvait percevoir le regard doux de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait rester là des heures, à le lorgner. Une action toute impersonnelle qui l'emplissait d'un crépitant plaisir. Pour lui, cette rencontre était la première. Pour elle, il en était tout autre. Cela faisait un an. Un an que ses joues viraient au teint écrevisse à la vue du beau brun. Un an que son cœur pianotait, furieux, à l'écoute de la voix virilement masculine du voltigeur. Un an qu'elle était amoureuse de Grey Le Funambule. Elle l'avait croisé un jour de marché. La journée resplendissait de luisance alors que les narines étreignaient un délectable tourbillon de sapidités. Les produits, ce jour-ci, pullulaient et ce pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants. Une telle vague d'arôme comblait plus que tout la jeune femme. Déguster cette pitance était un cristallin régal pour les papilles et ce n'était pas Jubia La Gourmande qui allait dire le contraire. Encore aujourd'hui elle se souvenait de ces fumets exotiques qui usurpaient son esprit. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus succulent que de malaxer, d'effleurer, de humer et surtout de goûter ces affriolants mets. Aller au marché, c'était comme se prendre une jouissive bouffée d'oxygène. Rien n'était aussi bon que cette précieuse activité du matin.

Mais tout vira de bord, ce jour-là. Son monde avait culbuté à l'instant même où ses pupilles s'entrelacèrent avec celles infernales d'un certain brun au dos déchaussé.

Il était une nouvelle fois prisé par la garde. Ses jambes fusaient comme jamais et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'arrière. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il percuta avec une prodigieuse sauvagerie une passante. Chamboulée, Jubia eut un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui passait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un aliéné venait de lui foncer dessus. Chose qui l'exaspérait un tantinet. Alors qu'elle se préparait à cracher sa verve contre ce triple arriéré, son regard se heurta à celui de l'acrobate ; elle fut démantelée sur place. Les mots restèrent compactés dans la gorge. Il n'y avait eu qu'une voix caverneuse et tout à la fois vacillante qui résonna : le jeune homme c'était excusé puis avait de suite repris son outrancière course en beuglant un reculé désolé. Sclérosée, la bleutée était restée ainsi debout pendant plusieurs minutes. Ses tempes ronronnaient, son cœur pilonnait comme un dément et une chaleur plus qu'inassouvie mordillait sa peau. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre contenance et dompter ses fanatiques battements. Après cet événement, tout sembla (très) différent : les fruits et légumes n'étaient plus son unique effervescence et à chaque fois qu'un brun croisait son chemin son corps chancelait, fébrile.

Amoureuse, elle l'était éperdument.

« Merci, Jubia. »

L'inopinée spontanéité de ces mots dépêtra la bleutée de ses souvenirs. Il l'observait et ce d'une manière tout à fait réfléchie. Un rouge, semblable à celui de tomates bien mûres, écrasa les joues de Jubia. L'embarras devint taquin puisqu'il ne perdit pas une seconde pour butiner la plénitude. Ô combien elle aurait voulu pouvoir se tapir au fond d'un trou terreux...

« De… de rien. », répondit-elle inaudible, pivoine à souhait.

Sa timidité maladive mériterait le bûcher. Accrochée dans les filets de la gêne, la jeune femme ne pouvait que cafouiller face à cet élan contingent d'attention. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu car nul doute qu'elle ne s'attendait à une quelconque réaction de sa part et encore moins à ce qu'il la remercie. Remercier de quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'y avait-il dans ses mots ou ses actions qui valait une telle gratitude ? Mais quelle importance... Au diable le pourquoi du comment des choses. Grey reprenait des couleurs.

« Enfin autre chose qu'un maigre morceau de pain. J'y croyais plus. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le virtuose croqua à pleine dent dans l'une des trois pommes de terre sous l'œil déridé de la bleutée.

« Hum... Mon dieu c'que c'est bon... », s'extasia-t-il sans pudeur.

Une béatitude qui fit sourire furtivement la servante. Bien qu'il se goinfrait, Grey Le Funambule ne perdait rien de son charme. Mieux, il semblait encore plus attirant. À dire vrai, abuser ainsi de sa brute séduction relevait presque du crime ! C'était inhumain de posséder un charisme pareil ! Une injustice de plus, certes, mais qui contrairement à certaines offrait une étourdissante sensation – il fallait l'avouer. C'était une vérité qui souvent dégrafait les lèvres de l'amoureuse. D'un dernier regard envers l'affamé, elle se releva puis commença à s'éloigner.

« Reviendrez-vous ? »

Jubia s'immobilisa et, se retournant, plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Sans aucun doute. », affirma-t-elle, un sourire plaqué sur sa svelte bouche.

Ce jour qui pourtant avait commencé comme tous les autres se termina sur une notre d'espoir. Il revivait, il le sentait. Et cela continua. Chaque jour où la jeune femme venait lui rendre visite, la toile opaque et épineuse qui depuis trop longtemps couvrait son quotidien se décousait. Uniformité et hostilité se tordaient face au bien être ressenti lors de ces échanges. Le rire lui fut de nouveau accessible. Et les sourires, eux, ne cessaient de parader quand bon leur semblaient sur son visage délassé. Il y avait tant à dire, à raconter. Un véritable moulin à parole qu'il était devenu. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement après ces semaines glacées par le silence ? Seul l'écho des gouttes vibrait dans son esprit. Il n'y avait rien d'humain. Aucun contact. Aucune tiédeur. Aucune parole. Aucune présence. Vide. Tout paraissait vide et sans éclat. Comme s'il avait été éjecté de la réalité. Tout autour de lui implantait l'idée qu'il n'était plus là, parmi les vivants ni même les morts. Non, il était dans un ailleurs que nul ne pouvait voir. Il avait goûté à une retraite malsaine qui le projetait hors du temps et de la vie. Respirait-il ? Assurément. Mais, était-ce ça, vivre ? Seulement respirer et expirer de l'air ? Nourrir son métabolisme ?

Il survivait. Et rien d'autre.

La vie, elle lui avait été ôté le jour où il perdit ce plat et pourtant si indispensable contact humain.

Mais tout ceci se rompait, et ce d'une irascible complaisance. Tout changeait à présent puisque la donne n'était plus du tout la même ; quelqu'un le nommait, le regardait, l'appelait, lui souriait. Il s'engouffrait dans une réalité commune, dont lui et quelqu'un d'autre faisaient parti. Il n'était plus cloisonné dans un monde à part et si lointain. Seul demeurait une lénifiante vivacité ainsi que la voix débonnaire et placide de Jubia. Elle avait beau ne plus être là, il sentait malgré tout sa présence. À chaque séparation, un retour en arrière s'opérait : la moindre parole, l'indivisible et éphémère sourire, l'écho des rires tournaient en boucle. C'était si bon de pouvoir à nouveau communiquer avec une personne à part entière. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant, sur son lit, les yeux cloués au plafond, un sourire au coin des lèvres et la tête dans les nuages.

Il reprenait goût à la vie. Enfin.

Cette routine s'installa et devint une habitude à laquelle les deux jeunes gens accordaient une pointilleuse importance. Toujours ils éprouvaient une tyrannique précipitation à se voir. Pour Grey, Jubia était le lien qui le rattachait aussi bien à la vie qu'au monde extérieur. Quant à la bleutée, le beau gymnaste l'emplissait d'un raffiné et ragoûtant bonheur. Ce manège dont chacun ne se lassait guère aurait pu durer jusqu'à leur mort si un événement n'avait pas tout chamboulé.

_**Un jour il lui demande **_

Il se réveilla d'une humeur triomphante, ce matin. Le sommeil, profond, le revitalisa. Muscle et articulations craquèrent avec tonus. Un léger étirement puis un volumineux bâillement et le voilà en pleine forme pour attaquer cette nouvelle journée qui lui parut florissante. Son entrain était tel qu'il remua son corps en quête d'exercices matinaux – comme il avait coutume de le faire autrefois. Ne manquait plus que l'élégante Jubia et il se serait au paradis. En attendant, l'acrobate tenta de faire passer le temps. Pour cela, il jonglait entre s'étendre sur le lit et onduler dans tous les sens. Être (sur)excité ne le faisait pas tenir en place une seconde. C'était notamment pour cela qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'hisser, de se secouer, de revenir s'allonger sur sa couche pour quelques minutes après se surélever d'un bon monstrueux tout en procédant à la même spirale infernale. Avachi pour la vingtième fois sur le matelas, un bruit éraillé surgit dans le couloir. Le corps s'immobilisa d'un coup tandis que le jeune homme déplia l'oreille. Des pas résonnèrent ; c'était elle. Il se mit debout dans l'immédiat et se dirigea d'une allure qui se voulut raisonnable vers la porte.

Mais ce ne fut pas comme les autres fois.

Non.

Car cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas ce sourire timide à la commissure des lèvres. Ni ce visage chaleureux.

Non.

Il n'y avait que des yeux rougis et moites. Qu'une expression démunie et dénaturée.

_**Un jour il lui demande**_

« Jubia... », murmura-t-il presque sous le choc.

Un petit reniflement émietta le silence plus que maladroit qui s'installait.

« Jubia est désolée. Elle ne voulait pas que Maître Grey la voie dans cet état.

Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Elle n'étendit guère les yeux sur les siens. Sa tête était baissée, comme si un irrésistible coup venait de lui être véhiculée. La voir ainsi écorchée lui sangla l'estomac. Plusieurs fois la jeune femme avait arrosé sa peine près de lui mais jamais encore ce ne fut à un tel degré.

« Jubia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix traduisait une cinglante anxiété, ce qui fit se recroqueviller la bleutée. Les lettres fourmillaient dans sa bouche sans pouvoir pour autant agencer les mots. Ça bloquait. Dire revenait à concrétiser ce qu'elle ne voulait décemment pas présumer. Étendre des sons amenait le consentement. Et ça, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cette enveloppante et furieuse réalité qui lui avait été soufflée. De nouvelles larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux. Son corps, épuisé par le poids disproportionné de ses émotions, se laissa tomber au sol. Les gouttes humidifiées par la douleur roulèrent sur les joues puis s'évaporèrent.

Il la considéra, désemparé.

_**Oui que dit-on de mouè**_

« Jubia. », l'appela-t-il pour la faire réagir.

Elle n'entendait rien. Elle le rayait. Ne lui portait plus la moindre attention. Une attitude qui l'exaspéra aussitôt. En plus d'être ignoré, un mal aussi putride que perfide corrodait la jeune femme. Elle lui montrait à quel point elle subissait sans même lui octroyer les moyens de l'adoucir ou de comprendre.

« Jubia ! tempêta-t-il cette fois-ci en lui ballottant le bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin !? »

Acrimonie et inquiétude s'embobinaient dans sa voix. Il n'aimait être ainsi esseulé.

La grossièreté dont il fit part autant dans ses mots que dans ses gestes endigua les perles ; sa tête se releva. Elle contempla ses traits fins, son bout de nez si peu opulent, ses cheveux corbeaux et pourtant si coruscants, ses prometteuses lèvres qu'elle aimerait tâter, ses joues dont souvent elle rêvait d'effleurer. Il la transperçait du regard. Une vague d'émotion se détraquait en lui. Soucieux, troublé, déboussolé, attristé. Il fallait parler. Sa raison et conscience tonitruaient de lui dire. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser mariner dans un bouillon aussi fallacieux ? Tant pis si cela devait lui forer la cage thoracique. Elle devait le faire pour lui, non pour elle.

_**Que dit-on de mouè**_

« Il a prit une décision.

— Qui ça « il » ?

— Natsu Le Persifleur. »

_**On dit de vous en ville**_

Ce nom le foudroya sur place.

«Il... Il a parlé de vous au Roi. », poursuivit la jeune femme, flageolante.

_**On dit de vous en ville **_

« Et... le Roi a donné son accord. »

Jubia n'avait guère besoin d'indiquer la suite, il la connaissait. Dès l'instant où son nom, _à lui_, fut émis, il sut. De suite.

_**Que vous serez pendu**_

« Ils... ils vous condamnent à la peine de mort par pendaison. »

Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Le temps, d'un coup, s'arrêta. Respiration, réflexion, pleurs, son, agitation, irritation, nervosité ; tout disparut. Le vide. Seulement le vide. Et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que cette soif d'effroi. Qui jaillissait. Qui agrippait de ses mains crochues l'acrobate. Un mur s'élevait tandis que réalité et désarroi s'entrelaçaient.

_**Et vous serez pendu**_

Non. C'était irréel. Burlesque. Insensé. Inconcevable.

Non. Pas maintenant. Pas après tant d'efforts. Pas après avoir de nouveau prêter sens à sa vie.

Non. On ne pouvait pas. Faire ça. L'endurer. L'appliquer. L'éprouver.

Non. C'était terminé. Plus question d'obéir. D'abdiquer. D'abandonner. De se plier. De se laisser mourir encore une fois.

Il ne pouvait plus.

_**Mais s'il faut qu'on me pende**_

« Non. »

Un mot. Inflexible. Décisif.

« Je ne les laisserais pas. »

_**Mais s'il faut qu'on me pende**_

« Plus jamais ils ne me priveront de quoi que se soit. »

Son regard incendiait. Il brûlait d'une éloquente lueur. Il n'y avait plus aucune frayeur. Ni de terreur. Tout semblait être gommé par une considérable témérité. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il allait faire.

Une grondante détermination qui gifla la jeune femme.

_**Déliez-moi les pieds **_

« Jubia. »

Il énonça son nom. Dans ses yeux se lisait une agressive assurance. Un regard qui, une fois apposé sur vous, vous hantait à jamais.

« Libère-moi. »

_**Déliez-moi les pieds**_

Elle le dévisagea, médusée.

« Ils n'ont pas encore décidé du jour de la sentence. Si vous vous échappez, ils vous tueront sur le champ. Vous en êtes conscient ?

— À quoi bon avoir une heure ou un mois si au bout c'est la mort qui m'attend ?

— Je...

— Jubia, souffla-t-il en lui prenant les mains, que je meurs aujourd'hui ou demain importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est ma liberté. Je veux la récupérer, l'apprécier à nouveau et ce quel que soit le sacrifice. »

Éclat tout à la fois impérieux et résolue qui s'épaississait dans les yeux du prisonnier. Sa décision était prise. Avait-elle le droit de s'y opposer ? Être derrière ces barreaux semblait plus intolérable que la mort elle-même... La faucheuse viendrait sans nul doute. Seulement, aucun ne savait quand. Il pouvait très bien rester nombreuses heures avant l'heure fatidique. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le maigre temps qu'ils leur restaient à implorer un cadavre décharné. Quelle pensée égoïste... Elle qui se disait vouloir son bien être avant tout ! Ce qu'elle convoitait, c'était de poursuivre cet inlassable rituel. Enfin il la voyait. Enfin elle existait, pour lui. Disloquer ce cercle éclaterait son assommante patience et précaire persévérance.

Mais, était-ce ça, l'amour ? Voulait-elle vraiment entraver son désir à lui pour perpétuer son désir à elle ? N'était-ce qu'un ring où chacun devait se battre pour ses simples caprices ?

Et lui dans tout ça ? Il croupirait. Il suffoquerait. Il périrait.

Des sacrifices, chacun en faisait.

C'était son tour. À elle.

_**La fille était jeunette**_

Tant pis s'ils échouaient. Tant pis si tout devait finir aujourd'hui.

Jubia se défit de l'emprise du brun.

Quel intérêt d'être aux côtés de la personne aimée si celle-ci n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre ?

Elle se releva.

_**La fille était jeunette**_

Elle l'aimait.

Sous l'œil interdit de Grey, la bleutée plongea ses doigts dans l'une des poches de sa robe de soie.

À elle d'en attester.

Un petit objet métallique ressortit. Les hommes étaient quand même des créatures primaires et donc à manipuler. Elle n'avait eu qu'à aguicher le garde pour obtenir cette clé. Pauvre idiot qui ne c'était rendu compte de rien. Il fallait dire que sa danse endiablée laissait souvent peu de mâles flegmatiques. Le seul problème, après, c'était de déblayer ces rustres... Chose qui n'était guère rudimentaire. Une fois que le feu était bien attisé, celui-ci avait un farouche mal à s'éteindre. Pour ça aussi elle avait une botte secrète : un exalté coup de pied entre les jambes. Quelle mièvre paix s'ensuivait par la suite. Un léger sourire vint décorer ses lèvres au souvenir de la moue plus que crispée du garde. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, ce coup-ci. Sûrement que l'homme devra rester immobile sur son lit pendant un nombre incertain de jours.

Son sourire s'effaça. Pourquoi vivre semblait-il si laborieux et hasardeux ? Grey disparaîtra. Que cela soit par la mort ou par la fuite, il ne sera plus là, à ses côtés.

À quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Ce n'était qu'une vipérine finalité. Qu'une rêche réalité. Qu'il fallait subir. Pour avancer. Pour accepter.

Une dernière fois, elle le contempla. Même ainsi, avec cette mine austère et cet air roide, il était diablement attirant. Jamais son amour ne sera renvoyé. Elle en était persuadée. Pourtant, cela ne la chagrinait nullement. Elle l'avait rencontré. Chacun avait appris à connaître l'autre. Ils avaient partagé des rires, des sourires. Ensemble. Rien que tout les deux.

Pendant un instant, elle avait existé. Pour lui. Et cela seul lui suffisait.

_**Les pieds lui a délié**_

Ses doigts enfoncèrent l'objet dans la serrure. Ils firent un mouvement. Un son vibra ; la porte s'ouvrit.

_**Les pieds lui a délié**_

Il ne sourit pas. Ne parla pas. Mais il bougea : sa main saisit avec brutalité le bras de la bleutée pour l'entraîner dans sa soudaine course.

_**Le prisonnier alerte**_

Il courait. À vive allure. D'une hâte effrayante. L'adrénaline fissurait sa peau à chaque marche franchie. Son corps tremblotait. Excitation et fougue grignotaient son esprit. Il ne pensait à rien, seulement à cavaler. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus intensément. Quelle exaltante et prééminente sensation que de sentir à nouveau le vent cingler la peau. Que de mettre à rude épreuve les muscles. Muscles qui d'ailleurs enflaient comme une montgolfière. La fatigue infaillible n'était en aucun cas excédante. Bien au contraire. Il adorait ressentir cette sueur ruisseler. Quant aux grondants et presque irraisonnés battements de sa pompe cardiaque, ils ne faisaient qu'alourdir son exubérante ivresse.

Il courait. Comme un dément. Il courait. Enivré. Il courait. Passionné. Il courait. Libéré.

_**Le prisonnier alerte**_

Une poignante pulsion le possédait. Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un désir surplombant. En tout cas, une chose était certaine : Grey Le Funambule n'était plus enchaîné. Il était libre. À nouveau. Et elle, tenue fermement, le talonnait. Son cœur martelait d'une sévérité jamais atteinte. Il cognait, cognait encore, cognait toujours plus. Ses yeux épluchaient cet être impondérable. Les conséquences, il s'en moquait. Seul importait ce qu'il vivait en l'instant présent. Une attitude plombée de folie. Un comportement ouvert d'impudence. Une personnalité fracassée d'insouciance. Des gestes arrondis d'intrépidité.

Elle l'aimait. Pour tout ça et pour bien plus encore. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait chérir quelqu'un d'autre et ce même si cet amour restera isolé, et non distribué.

« Le prisonnier s'échappe ! »

La fin se jouait.

« Sonnez l'alerte ! »

Les cloches rugissaient. Elles clamaient le glas du dévouement final.

« Rattrapez-le ! »

L'issue approchait. Il força la course. Qui fut plus belliqueuse. Plus pantelante. Un pas de travers et la mort tombait. Pour tout deux. Lui et elle. Sa prise sur la jeune femme se resserra. Il la sentait faiblir. Ce rythme plus qu'insistant le drainait d'une rapidité alarmante.

« Maître Grey... »

Ce murmure étiolé ne lui parvint pas aux tympans. Du moins, ne voulait-il pas le discerner.

L'oxygène exigé ne suffisait pas à stopper la cadence détraquée du muscle cardiaque. Plus le virtuose pressait l'allure, plus sa cage thoracique se lézardait. Une frétillante douleur naquit. Elle rongea tout d'abord ses mollets, puis les cuisses pour ensuite venir contaminer le reste des membres. Le corps était en proie non seulement à une exécrable fatigue, mais aussi à une facétieuse affliction qui brossait les nerfs.

Elle ne pouvait plus.

« Je suis désolée, Grey. »

Cette fois-ci, les mots glissèrent dans l'oreille du sprinteur. Pourquoi ? Car la voix signait l'abandon. Une abdication que redoutait plus que tout le gymnaste. Malgré la poigne si sévèrement comprimée du brun, Jubia parvint à s'affranchir de cette inestimable emprise. Elle se laissa tomber, pâteuse, au sol.

Il arrêta net sa course. La jeune femme se trouvait à quelques mètres, derrière lui. Elle était à bout. Il l'entendait. Et il savait. Que sa route, à elle, prenait fin ici. Sans lui. Pourtant, il avait cru. Non, il avait promptement désiré. Qu'ils y parviendraient. Qu'ils arriveraient jusqu'au bout. Tout les deux.

« Jubia regrette... Elle n'est pas assez forte... pour... continuer... avec vous... Maître Grey. »

Elle se résignait. Et cela l'affligeait même si elle tentait de ne pas le montrer. Ses cordes vocales sursautaient d'une sonorité atone qui ne lui était pas connue jusqu'alors.

Faible de ne pas combattre. Faible car elle renonçait. Faible devant lui. Faible envers elle-même. Faible, oui elle l'était.

Mais, elle ne se blâma pas.

Tant de choses avaient été tolérés, éprouvés. Les efforts furent décuplés ; l'assiduité, elle, tirait à son maximum. L'amour, quant à lui, halait toute énergie. Il ingurgitait vitalité, endurance, courage, espoir.

« J'aurais tant voulu. »

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Avoir la force. »

De toujours se battre.

« De rester à tes côtés. »

De toujours rester debout.

« Mais, je n'ai pas pu. »

Sans fléchir.

« L'avoir. »

Sans trébucher.

Les mots bourdonnaient. Ils grelottaient avec une implacable puissance dans tout son corps. Son sang pulsait d'une férocité extravagante. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette violente montée d'exaltation ? Ce n'était que de laconiques mots. Juste des mots. Qui pourtant le chamboulait. Le taraudait, lui, le sulfureux virtuose. Des mots qui lui implantait un étrange désir. Un désir qui jamais auparavant ne fut ressenti ni même pensé avec autant d'appétit et d'enthousiasme. Un désir qui fut plus volumineux que celui de recouvrer sa liberté. Il voulait tout autre chose. Une chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout le reste. Une chose qui n'était attribuée et expérimentée qu'une singulière fois.

D'une lenteur surprenante, il s'avança vers la bleutée. Elle entrevit son regard. Qui la perça d'une incroyable force. Il s'accroupit tout près d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, trop déroutée. Puis, elle comprit au moment où des doigts vinrent s'installer sur l'une de ses joues. Elle comprit quand elle vit sa bouche s'amorcer sur la sienne.

Il dégusta ses lèvres. Mais pas seulement. Il goûtait aussi cette terrible sensation lui becquetant la chair. Une sensation délicieuse. Poignante. Frémissante.

C'était une explosion. Enroulée de sensualité. Trempée d'une suprême véracité.

Un arrêt total du temps s'opéra. Il n'y avait que cet échange embrasé et tout à la fois diablement pénétrant.

Ce baiser ensevelit la bleutée. Au départ inconcevable, ce baiser devint une suave réalité.

Plus rien n'existait ou n'avait d'importance. Sauf eux. Et ce fiévreux échange.

Il rompit le contact avec une douceur presque exagérée. Toujours les pupilles closes, un goût mielleux et tout du moins acidulé embaumait sa gorge. Ce léger soupçon sucré glanait sa langue. C'était délectable. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareille saveur. Sa chair s'imbibait d'une érosive émotion. Il s'écoulait dans la rivière de globules rouges une croissante chaleur. Si envahissante. Si incontrôlable. Si piquante.

Il se sentait vivre, pleinement. Et ô combien cela lui fit un bien fou. Un sourire, mutilé de félicité, ceinturait sa bouche alors que ses prunelles s'ouvraient à la lumière. Le visage peint de couleurs éclatantes de la jeune femme lui procura un irrésistible frisson. Quelle délicieuse bout de femme. Au corps voluptueux. Au regard pétillant. Combien de temps éprouvait-elle cette perforante tiédeur ? Depuis trop longtemps. Pourtant, lui, il ne découvrait ce gouffre succulent qu'à l'instant. Sombre sot qui mériterait quelques gifles pour tant d'ignorance.

Mais, il ne jouera plus les aveugles.

Plus maintenant.

« Jubia. »

Bien que ce n'était qu'un chuintement, la bleutée y ressentait une minutieuse sensualité. Sa main aux courbes masculines captura son menton, l'effleurant de son pouce.

« Je reviendrai te chercher. »

Lueur si cuisante et amoureuse qui enroulait ses enveloppantes prunelles.

« Je t'en fais la promesse. »

À cette parole s'ajouta un suave baiser. Le tout dernier. Grey retira à nouveau ses avides lèvres. Un tracé humide marquait les joues laiteuses de la bleutée. Des larmes glissaient. Indolentes, elles descendaient avec lenteur. Elle pleurait. De joie. Le brun essuya le liquide incolore d'un coup de pouce.

Il lui sourit, aimant. Elle le lui rendit, comblée.

Aucun n'avait besoin de le dire, chacun savait.

Il se détacha à contre cœur de la séduisante servante. Puis ses jambes reprirent ce qu'elles avaient précédemment stoppé ; il courut. Non pas pour échapper aux soldats ni même pour être libre.

Non.

Il courait pour elle. Pour qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau près l'un de l'autre.

Seul cela importait, à présent.

Son corps traçait telle une sulfureuse fusée. Sans s'arrêter. Sans se retourner. Une ouverture s'offrit à lui : un trou aussi béant qu'une grotte. Le mur avait subi un sacré dégât.

_**Dans la Loire s'est jeté**_

Il saisit cette fortuite opportunité et s'élança dans le vide.

_**Dans la Loire s'est jeté **_

Son anatomie déboula avec magnificence dans l'eau. L'impact avec le liquide, qui fut des plus violents, lui fit perdre pendant un bref moment ses repères. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune homme ne remonte à la surface. Dès que sa bouche fut hors de l'eau, il recracha tout ce qu'il put pour éponger ses poumons. Rampant comme un escargot jusqu'au bord, le brun s'écroula de tout son corps, éreinté.

_**Dès qu'il fut sur les rives **_

_**Dès qu'il fut sur les rives **_

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quelle aventure...

_**Il se prit à chanter**_

_**Il se prit à chanter **_

Son regard d'abord rivé sur les cieux si profondément bleutés dériva vers l'illustre prison de Nantes.

_**Je chante pour les belles**_

_**Je chante pour les belles **_

Tantôt haineuse, tantôt bienfaisante, cette cage en pierres vieillissantes lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Elle l'avait plongé dans le plus noir et le plus mortel des abysses : la solitude.

_**Surtout celles du geôlier**_

_**Surtout celles du geôlier **_

Mais, elle lui avait aussi offert une rencontre bouleversante.

_**Si je reviens à Nantes**_

_**Si je reviens à Nantes**_

Pas une seule seconde il ne regrettait d'avoir houspillé cette godiche de Natsu.

_**Oui je l'épouserai**_

_**Je l'épouserai**_

Si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas.

_**Dans les prisons de Nantes**_

_**Y'avait un prisonnier**_

Cette prison lui avait certes privé d'un bien incontestable, mais elle lui avait aussi accordé une chose plus précieuse encore : l'amour.

Plus heureux que jamais, Grey le Funambule étira ses lèvres dans un flamboyant sourire, ivre de sentiments et de projets niais.

_**Y'avait un prisonnier**_

* * *

_Les personnages sont quelque peu OCC ; c'est fait exprès._

_Pour un premier one-shot et une première song-fic, je suis très contente de moi. Espérons que cela en a été de même pour vous._

_En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire cette légère histoire !_

_À_ _très bientôt !_


End file.
